Jared's Kinks: Love Hurts
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Final verse in my Jared's Kinks series. Be sure to read the others first. This one has a very different tone to the others...it's sad and yet really works through some of their dysfunction problems. Very romantic ending. Warnings: Hurt!Jensen, slight kink


A/N: If you are interest in checking out banners (photoshop artwork that my fiance and I made) for "She's My Cherry Pie", "Long, Long Way From Home", "Be Mine", "Jared's Kinks Series" and "Surrender" then you should check out Sinful Desire and look up Dr Sexy MD (spelled just like that). I just wanted to let you know so you have the same advantages as my other readers. And, maybe you'll find new stories to read too! :)

* * *

><p>AN: This is the final verse of this series. This isn't very kinky, but it is sad... Not what I originally intended, but I think they had a dysfunctional relationship that needed to be dealt with. I hope I haven't ruined the series for anyone. This story is definitely more hurt/comfort than kinky, but I do feel that it was needed. I also didn't intend to make Jensen act so much like a girl, but I think that was also appropriate for the situation. Hope I can redeem it at the end :)

* * *

><p>Jared's Kinks: Love Hurts<p>

Things had been really off between Jared and Jensen for the last week. Since the thing with Misha had happened things had been different. Jared wasn't sure what the problem was exactly, but he knew that something was really bothering his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to fix whatever it was, but Jensen didn't seem willing to talk about it. Whenever Jared got close to Jensen, unless they were doing a scene, Jensen would leave, claiming he had something he needed to do. It left Jared feeling lonely, desperate and helplessly sad.

Even Misha had noticed that something was wrong. He felt bad and hoped that it wasn't because of something he had done. "Hey, everything okay with you and Jay?" He asked Jensen between takes. Jared wasn't in the scene so Jensen didn't feel the need to run off.

Jensen shrugged, "Everything's fine."

"If you say so."

Jensen didn't make any attempt to further prove or disprove his previous response. All he did was fold his arms over his chest and try to remain focused on the scene that they were doing.

Misha wanted to do something to help, wanted to be a good friend, but what exactly was he supposed to do when Jensen wouldn't talk to him about what it was that was bothering him?

* * *

><p>Later on, when they were getting ready to head home, Jared grabbed Misha's arm and pulled him aside. "You want to come home with us?"<p>

Misha's eyebrow shot up, "Are you sure that's really a good idea? Have you seen Jen lately?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe this would…"

Misha shook his head, "From what I can tell Jensen's really upset about something and I don't think it's something that can be made better through hardcore sex…as fun as it is."

Jared was inclined to disagree, but Jared was a kinky bastard. Jared was sure that there was something he was missing. Maybe Jensen wanted more sex. Maybe he was just sick and tired of being teased all the time to only get laid once or twice a week. "I think you're wrong. I think maybe he just wants it more often."

Misha frowned, "Maybe you should just try talking to him and seeing if he'll tell you what it is that he wants." It seemed like a no-brainer to Misha.

Jared and Misha parted ways, leaving Jared to ride in the back of Cliff's car with Jensen. Jensen didn't speak the entire way home and when Jared reached over and took his hand, he didn't hold it back, he just sat there stiff as a board, staring out the window at the night sky.

Cliff looked a little bit concerned at the way they weren't talking. It wasn't like Cliff was all up on their secret romantic rendezvous, but he was used to seeing them talk to each other, at least as friends. He decided not to say anything because of the look that was on Jensen's face.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Jared let the dogs out and fed them like he usually did and Jensen went to his bathroom to take a shower. Jared smiled to himself thinking he was going to hop in and surprise his boyfriend, hopefully turning that frown upside down.<p>

Jensen almost jumped when the shower door opened and Jared slipped inside. He sighed; he really wanted to be alone.

Jared reached out to gently run his hand down the strong line of Jensen's back and over the curve of his ass. "You're beautiful."

Jensen didn't know what to do. He wanted Jared to go away. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want to fuck, that was for sure.

"Kind of just dawned on me that I haven't been giving you enough loving lately, Dean. Let me try and make up for that." No matter how hard Jared tried to keep his kinks out of things, they continued to pop back up. He knew that deep down Jensen liked them too, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Jensen sighed, trying to hold himself together. He still hadn't spoken, but Jared was doing enough talking for the both of them.

"You're gorgeous, Dean. I love the hell out of you, you know that? Sammy's gonna make you feel so good, make you come so hard. You want me to show you how much I want you?" Jared's hand reached around to the front of Jensen and began to stroke the rapidly hardening cock.

Jensen looked down at his dick and cursed himself for getting hard right then. Damn his cock for not getting the memo that he was upset, dammit. It seemed like all Jared had to do was breath on him and he was hard, it was a fucking curse…and he really wished it would stop.

"Hmm yeah, so hard for me. Want to be inside of you so bad." Without bothering to worry about the fact that the only sounds coming from Jensen were staggering breaths, he began to work one hand into that tight hole, while still fondling and rubbing the hard erection in his other hand.

Once Jensen's ass was good and stretched, he placed his own erection at the entrance and slowly pushed in.

Jensen hissed and drew in a sharp breath. His stupid body wanted this as much as Jared did, but he couldn't get his brain to shut down enough to focus on feeling the pleasure.

"Come on, Dean, don't fight me, baby. Just let me have you." Jared muttered, intoxicated, beside Jensen's ear. He slipped in as deep as he could get and then pulled out, just to slam himself back in there. Judging by the helpless little whimpers he was hearing from his boyfriend it seemed like Jensen was enjoying himself too.

With Jared's gigantic cock in his ass and his big hand on Jensen's shaft, Jensen groaned and shot his load hard into Jared's hand. Then he closed his eyes, reaching out to grab at the shower handle until his knuckles turned white. In that moment he actually willed himself to be Dean, at least as far as being tough.

Jared finished himself off and proceeded to clean them both off, never leaving – much to Jensen's utter chagrin. "It's okay; you don't have to say anything. You've been so quiet lately, but that's okay. Not going to force you to talk to me." Jared hoped that sex would help Jensen to feel better about what was going on. Maybe it was naive of him to think that, but he couldn't help it.

They finished cleaning themselves up and got out of the shower. Jensen didn't meet Jared's eyes as he toweled himself off and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

Jared felt defeated. He didn't think he'd helped at all. He was really at a loss for what to do to make his boyfriend get out of the funk he was in. "Is this because of Misha?"

"What?" Jensen asked after he had finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth on his towel.

It was something. "Are you being quiet because of Misha? Are you upset about what we did with him?"

Jensen shook his head, "No."

"Then what is it?" Jared asked. He'd reached the end of his rope. He stepped toward Jensen and was about to touch him.

Jensen pulled away, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing, Jensen. You've never acted like this before. I can't tell if you're sad or pissed. Or maybe it's both…"

Jensen sighed and left the room, unable to do this.

Jared followed right behind him. He got right up in his space, "Talk to me, dammit! This is getting ridiculous!" Jared wasn't planning on moving away from Jensen until he told him what was bothering him, but that was until he saw the terrified look on Jensen's face. Jared felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart a thousand times. He moved back, putting his hands up. "Please Jen, let's just go to bed, okay? Let's just lay there and we'll talk and see what happens. Let's not do anything rash right now. Not tonight….please."

Jensen couldn't stand seeing Jared beg like that, so he just nodded. He grabbed some clothes and put them on before following Jared to his bedroom. It was against his better judgment, much like the shower sex had been, but he did it anyway.

Jared dressed and then they got into bed. Jared turned off the light and they laid there for a few long minutes without speaking. "Was I too rough?" Jared finally asked.

Jensen didn't respond.

Jared sighed, taking that as silent confirmation. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. Sometimes I get carried away." He reached out to lightly touch Jensen's arm, "Can I look at it and make sure you're okay?"

Jensen didn't say anything again. Jared was beginning to get accustomed to not hearing his lover's voice. He sighed and cursed to himself, "Dammit Jen!" He closed his eyes and willed his blood pressure down before he said something he would later regret. He took a deep breath and tried again. He slid over and wrapped an arm around Jensen's rigid frame, "Hey, I want to make sure you're okay, baby." That's when Jared realized that Jensen's body was shaking. He furrowed his brow and wondered what was happening.

Then he heard it…sniffling. Jensen was crying. Jared felt like his heart had literally been crushed into a thousand pieces. He'd only seen Jensen cry about ten times that really came to his mind and nine of those times were on the set.

He didn't know what to do. "No baby, no…don't cry."

That only made Jensen's sobs more pronounced.

"Shhhh." Jared hushed, wrapping his arms around Jensen's trembling body. "What's wrong? You aren't bleeding are you?"

Jensen just shook his head. He couldn't care less about the pain in his ass, to be honest.

"Then what is it? What can I do?" He'd never seen Jensen like this and it seriously threw him for a loop.

Jensen shook his head; afraid to use his voice for fear that he'd make an even bigger ass out of himself or seriously grow a vagina.

"Come on Jen. Just tell me what's going on. I want to make it better."

Jensen was on the move then. He couldn't stay there; he was feeling seriously stifled. "I can't do this right now…" He started to slip from the bed, but Jared caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go somewhere. I'll stay in a hotel or sleep in my trailer or something. It doesn't matter."

Jared sat up in the bed and looked over at Jensen's devastated face, "You're leaving?" His voice caught in his chest, "You're leaving me?"

Jensen pulled away, violently, knowing he would have a bruise there in the morning. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Us…" It came out as a whisper, but Jared heard him loud and clear.

Jared felt like the floor had dropped out from under him, the room was spinning and he thought maybe he was going to die. "No…"

"I'm sorry." Jensen meant that with all the sincerity he had.

Jared shook his head, "No, Jen, it's late. Stay here tonight. Stay with me…"

Jensen looked up into those hazel eyes that'd he'd found himself getting lost in so many times and bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He just couldn't go on like this anymore. He shook his head, "No, I can't…"

"Why not? What the fuck happened? Why are you doing this to me?" Jared wanted to shake him and make him understand how intensely wrong this decision was. "You're an asshole! You made me think that you loved me, but you were lying!"

Jensen drew in a sharp breath. "No, _I_ wasn't…"

"Yeah right!" Jared exclaimed. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, then what is it? If you supposedly love me then how could you leave me? What the hell did I do wrong?"

Jensen looked away.

Jared softened slightly, "What do you want from me?"

The reply was so soft and vulnerable that it took both of them by surprise, "I just want you to love me."

What? Jensen didn't think that he loved him. How was that even possible? He couldn't stay mad at that kind of request; he just pulled Jensen close to him, feeling Jensen's body go rigid against him. "Are you serious? I love you more than anyone or anything. I love you more than I can even tell you. You don't know that?"

"I wanted to believe it, but I can't…"

"What can I do to make you understand?"

Jensen started to cry again, frantically wiping at his eyes, "I just wish you wanted me as much as you want Dean…loved me as much as you love him…" Jensen knew he was being crazy. He was Dean too, really, but it was different.

"What?" Jared asked confused, "You are Dean."

"No, Dean is a fictional character. I'm Jensen. I'm not Dean and you're not Sam. I get that it's a thing for you…that it really gets you going…but every fucking time…maybe sometime I need to know that you want me that much too."

"Shhh" Jared said, completely taken by surprise. He really thought that Jensen had wanted it as much as he had. "You gotta communicate with me about these things."

"I've tried. Just because you make me horny with your dirty talk and you seduce me into agreeing to things…that doesn't mean that I actually want them. I have my own kinks, Jared. I have things that turn me on, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to have normal sex with my boyfriend too. This kinky stuff can't be all that we have. Sometimes I just want you to make love to me."

Jared placed kisses all over him, "I'm going to fix this, Jen. Baby, you'll see. You're everything to me; you're my best friend and my soul mate. I want us to be together forever."

"Our relationship can't be all about sex, you get that right? I realize that I sound like a hardcore chick right now and trust me that I'm not cool with that, but it's how I feel. You can't use sex as a sole means of affection or as a way to fix things."

Jared nodded, "You're right. I have a problem, Jen, I do. I'm sorry. I don't want to be so crazy, I just…I don't know…I have a one track mind. But, I love you, I promise you that. I'm going to do better, Jen. God knows I never want to see you cry like this again because you don't think I love you. I've definitely made a big mistake here. Shit."

Jensen buried his face into Jared's neck and let himself be held. "You gotta stop calling out Dean's name in your sleep too…not helping."

Jared groaned. "Probably just running lines, Jen. Honest to God, when I think of Dean I see you. It's you that I love, I promise. If I have to tell you that forty times a day every day of your life I will. I promise."

"Good." Jensen muttered. "Jared?"

"What is it baby?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you make love to me?"

Jared drew in his breath, looking down into those tragically beautiful, glassy green eyes. How in the world could anyone deny Jensen that? "Of course. I just don't want to hurt you…"

Jensen shook his head, "I'm fine."

Jared placed his lips against Jensen in a soft, romantic kiss. They just drank each other in and tried to be as close to each other as they possible could. Jensen held Jared's shirt in his fist, not ever wanting to let go.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jenny." Jared whispered against Jensen's lips. He pulled his lover down onto the bed beside, him, gently stripping him out of his clothes.

Their skin was hard and yet soft against each other's as they fell into each other's embrace, chest to chest, feeling each other's heart beating.

Jared took his time touching and loving Jensen long before he ever began to stretch him out. Jensen was still pretty much stretched from earlier, but Jared wanted it to be the best experience in the world so he took extra time with the prep.

Jensen clung to Jared, burying his face in his neck, and his hands in his hair. He didn't want to let go.

"It's okay, Jen, I've got you." Jared said softly, peppering his body with kisses and holding his body close as he finally got to the point where he was ready to sheath himself within his boyfriend. It was sweet, gentle and romantic. They took their time building up to each other's climaxes and genuinely showing each other just how much they loved each other.

Once they were spent and breathing heavily, Jensen began to cry again.

"Shh, baby. Everything's going to be okay."

Jensen smiled, "I know. I'm just having another chick moment here, that's all. It was just so nice to have it just be about us. I don't like having to act and be someone I'm not when I'm with you. Sure, it can be fun once in a while…to keep things spicy and interesting…but I need this, Jare."

Jared nodded, kissing Jensen with all the love he had, "I know, Jenny. Gonna give you everything, going to make sure you always know that I love you."

Jensen nestled in deeply into the love of his life and really believed that everything was going to be okay.

Just before he had finally slipped into that blissful sleep state, Jensen was startled awake by a crazy question from Jared. "So, Jen, what are some of your kinks?"

Jensen looked up at Jared, his eyes widening and shaking his head, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

Jared laughed and placed one last kiss to Jensen's lips before they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
